One Night in Stockholm
by Tamie K
Summary: After an unexpected encounter with a popular media mogul in Stockholm, Julie's life is changed forever... (originally posted in 2012)
1. Nobel Aftermath

a/n: I wrote this story (and had it on this site ) about two years ago. It's one of my favorites, though it does not flow with "Toxin Scandal's" storyline and will not flow with future stories taking place after V The Series.

Thanks for reading. … Enjoy!

* * *

Julie sat in Maggie's kitchen with her hand propped under her chin, distastefully eying the bowl of vegetable soup in front of her. If she took one more bite it would certainly push her over the edge. Maggie was at the stove stirring a large black pot. She spooned out a bowlful for herself, turned around and carried the bowl to the table.

Maggie glanced at Julie and the barely consumed liquid. "Okay, I know you're a better cook, but I'm not that bad… really."

Julie's stomach rumbled with displeasure. She leaned back and swallowed whatever had crept into the back of her throat away. Muttering a quick "Excuse me," she got up and dashed out into the living room, then to the bathroom, remaining there fore a good five minutes, until she was certain there was nothing left to be vomited into the toilet. She rinsed her mouth with the tap water, then slowly made her way out to the couch where Robin Maxwell sat holding baby CJ on her lap.

Julie decided as soon as the nausea subsided she would be on her way, but soon enough she was blinded by her own tears. As much as she tried to pay attention to the monotonous drama of today's General Hospital episode, she couldn't. All she could wonder about was what country Donovan was out filming from, and how she hadn't been able to contact him since the night she'd gotten in this predicament. It had been a mistake, she thought, two people who'd been more than old acquaintances, had provided something the other wanted, and it was good and it was bad… and that night she'd felt a spark that made her wonder why they'd ended their relationship years ago. She knew she could've married him, and maybe she should have.

She caught Robin's curious stare and got up quickly, entering the kitchen again. Robin followed, CJ on her hip.

"Julie what's wrong?" the twenty –one-year old asked.

Julie didn't answer her, instead addressing Maggie who still sat at the table, spooning up the last of her bowls contents. "I'm going to go now," she mumbled. "I don't feel well."

Maggie's eyes darted to her. "Aw hon, you're so pale. Sit down."

"No. I can't stay, I—" she paused.

"You feel well enough to drive? I'll take you."

"I need my car." Julie placed her hands on the back of a kitchen chair for support. She hadn't kept any meal down for two weeks now. The room spun a little. She tried to pull the chair out and step around to sit in it, but even that proved to be difficult. Maggie and Robin watched with concern.

"I-I need to sit."

Maggie sprang into action, getting up from her chair. She slipped an arm around Julie's shoulder and gently pushed her down against the chair.

"Do you want some water?" Robin went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass.

Julie shook her head. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'll be okay, honey. Take CJ in the living room, will you?"

Maggie placed a warm hand on Julie's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Julie pushed her arm away. "I'll be okay. I just need to sit for a while."

Robin lingered in the doorway for a few seconds before accepting that her company wasn't wanted.

"You know what's wrong?" Maggie took the bowls to the sink, then came and sat across from Julie who nodded.

"I shouldn't have come today. I should've just stayed home."

"Robin said you haven't been acting right lately."

"She talks too much," she snapped. "I don't know how much more I can take of her staying with me." She lowered her voice, knowing how upset Robin would be if she knew.

"You're changing the subject." Maggie's stare was unrelenting.

Julie closed her eyes briefly. She felt better, but not enough to stand up. Quietly she said, "I'm pregnant."

Maggie thoughtfully said, "Wouldn't you need a man for that?"

"It's Donovan's."

Maggie made a face. "The Donovan?"

Julie nodded bringing her hand to her face.

"When did that happen?"

"In Stolkholm… he was uh… covering the Nobels."

"What?" Maggie chuckled. "You didn't say anything when you got back."

"I was trying to forget him." She thought about the regrets that night had brought and not just the fact she was now carrying his child.

"It's a little hard to forget now, huh?"

Julie sniffled, fighting back more tears. "I tried to find him. I have no idea where he is."

"Maybe he'll come back to L.A. or go to New York. There's lots of media outlets there."

"Maybe."


	2. LA Reunion

It was at a dinner party almost a year later when Julie saw Donovan again. He'd come with a local news crew to dine, but when they wanted to go on clubbing he made his apologies and stayed, taking in the company of Julie, Maggie, Chris and Tyler instead. Julie had all sorts of thoughts going through her mind as Donovan squeezed into the booth next to her. She had a three month old daughter to think about, and knew very little about this man anymore. How long would he be in town this time? Would she have a chance to say what she needed to before the others did? How would he react to the news that she'd made him a father again? From the smell on his breath, she knew he'd had at least one drink. But he wasn't acting belligerent, instead a little excited to see all of them, maybe even especially her.

"So how's '87s Nobel Lauriet, Dr. Parrish doing?" he chuckled, then glanced at her left hand. "Or maybe Dr. something else, now, huh?"

"You're blunt," she batted her eyelashes. "We missed you, Donovan. Where the hell have you been?"

"We didn't miss him," Maggie cut in. "You did."

Julie shot her a warning glare.

"I've been in New York," he said.

Julie thought of the time she'd spoken to Deniese Daltrey, shortly before Amanda's birth.

"Really, for how long?" she asked.

"Too long, huh?" he grinned. "I missed you too, Doc."

She blushed, smiled and then forced a straight face. "No, seriously. I want to know how long."

He looked away towards the dance floor. Julie nudged him wondering what had caught his attention.

Suddenly he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Dance with me, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure, Donovan. I'd love to."

He got up taking her by the hand. She wasn't sure what his motives were as he led her away and thought it could end up like the last time she saw him if she wasn't careful. He hadn't lost any of his attractiveness.

He took her hands as some Lionel Richie song came on. He didn't hold her close, maybe he was just being a gentleman.

He glanced at her swaying a little. She smiled at him.

"How long are you in town for?"

"For good, I hope."

"Are you just saying that because of me?"

"You still have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you, Doc?"

"Maybe because you haven't been around to keep me in check, huh?"

"You want me around?" he chuckled. "But you don't know me anymore."

"I knew you a year ago," she whispered.

He drew her near as the song changed to something slow. Pictures of him making love to her that night flashed in her mind, and so did an image of little Amanda, dark hair and green eyes.

"It took me a long time to quit thinking about that," he finally said after a moment of silence. "I thought maybe we rushed into something we shouldn't have, but now I'm not sure."

"I wondered that too," she admitted. "And I kept wondering when you were coming back home."

He glanced down at her. "I wish I would've known."

"I tried to find you. I called several people who I thought might know where you were," her voice broke. She leaned against him, ashamed of the tears that were waiting to fall.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "Go somewhere where we can… talk."

Amanda was at home and the sitter was expecting her a couple hours, and she didn't really know what he had in mind.

"I can't…. tonight."

He held her a little tighter. "What, you have to get up early tomorrow? You have to work?"

Suddenly, Chris was there tapping Julie on the shoulder. She turned her head to see him. "Phone call for you at the front desk. It's important."

"Okay," she said, then looked at Donovan. "Don't leave. I'm coming right back."

"Okay," he grinned.

Julie hurried to the lobby and then the concierge desk where she informed the worker who she was. She took the phone.

"Hello?"

Amanda wailed loudly in the background.

"Julie, it's Robin," the girl said. "She's not taking the bottle. I can't get her to stop crying."

"I'll be home in about twenty minutes," she said abruptly, hung up the phone and hurried back into the dining area to the table where Donovan was now sitting with the others.

She snatched her purse from the cushioned bench. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

"What?" Donovan asked. "Is something wrong?"

She pulled out a sheet of paper from her purse and scribbled her number on it. "I'll be home tomorrow, call me."

He looked at the number and frowned.

"Um, no," Maggie said. "You'll be bringing pasta salad to my house tomorrow. The party's at noon, remember?"

Julie looked at her absently.

"Robin's party," Maggie reminded.

"How could I forget?" she said.

"You have a lot on your mind." Maggie eyed Donovan.

"Robin's birthday, am I invited?" he asked.

"Of course," Maggie said.


	3. Timed Revelation

It was almost two p.m. when Julie pulled up in front of Maggie and Chris Santa Monica Home. Maggie had already called several times to tell her that Donovan was there and asking for her. She'd teased her and said there was something already going on between them, regardless of their brief reunion last night. Julie had stalled coming because of Amanda who'd been cranky all morning, and couldn't seem to get full. Now she was sleeping peacefully in her car seat in the back seat.

"I'm not saying she's mine," Robin teased her. "I mean she's beautiful, but a pain."

"Thanks." Julie unlatched the baby's harness as Robin picked up the oversized diaper bag. After, picking up the baby, Julie put her in Robin's arms. "Just stall, I need to find out where he is first."

"You're so rude," Robin scoffed, cradling Amanda's head against her shoulder. "You could at least carry her bag."

Maggie was at the front door, holding it open as Julie carried in the casserole dish.

"This is the last time we have a party for you Robin, you're two hours late," Maggie teased.

"It wasn't my fault," she mumbled, sitting on the couch with the baby.

Julie followed Maggie into the kitchen and saw through the sliding glass door that Donovan was engaged in a game of horse shoes with Tyler, Chris and Kyle.

"Thanks for not saying anything." She put the container on the counter.

"It's not my place, but he's been asking questions about you. He seems happy to be home." Maggie said.

"Does he have a home?" Julie wondered.

"He said he's staying in the Super 8 over on Sunset." Maggie picked up CJ who'd come into the kitchen with a bottle in one hand and dragging a blue blanket in the other.

"Abby come," he said.

"Yes, your baby is here." Julie looked at him then watched as he toddled over to Robin and climbed up on the couch next to her.

He took his right forefinger and poked at Amanda's face, muttering, "eye."

"No, no." Robin pushed his tiny hand away. "You better go do what you have to do, Julie. I don't know how long I can fend him off."

Maggie grabbed CJ, he squirmed, and screamed startling Amanda out of her nap. She started to wail.

"Here, let me trade you," Maggie chuckled. "I'll take her in the nursery and rock her." She set CJ aside but he followed her down the hall.

"You'd better go," Robin said to Julie.

"Yeah, I'll go tell him in front of everyone," she said then opened the sliding glass door and slipped out back.


	4. Eyes Like His

Donovan had just thrown the last of three red horse shoes when Julie stepped out onto the patio wearing a pair of cutoffs and a white lace tank top. There was something different about her, he couldn't quite put his finger on, and then guessed she wasn't as thin as she used to be. She'd filled out more, making her even more beautiful than he remembered.

"You're not the birthday girl." Kyle looked up from his copy of the L.A. Times and set it aside on a glass table.

"She's inside." Julie didn't look at him, but kept her gorgeous blue eyes focused on Donovan, and she walked right up to him. "Care to go for a walk?"

It was as if her mood hadn't changed from last night. He smiled at her. "Sure." He was surprised when she led him out the side gate instead of back inside the house. When they reached the front yard, she didn't stop, she kept on walking, past several houses before turning and facing him.

"How long were you in New York?"

He smiled, brushing her blonde wavy hair out of her face. He wanted to kiss her, but knew it wasn't the place. Maybe later they'd find some time alone together.

"I don't know. Maybe a year."

"You worked with Deniese?"

"Daltrey," he nodded, annoyed that she'd mentioned her. Maybe she knew more about him than she was letting on.

"I called her about six months ago and she said she didn't know where you were, Mike." It sounded like an accusation and he didn't care for the tone in her voice, or the fact that Deniese had obviously lied to her.

"I don't know why she said that," he paused. "Well, I dated her for a while. Maybe she thought she was doing me a favor."

"A favor?" she eyed him, piercing blue, accusing eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Julie." Now it was clear she was angry with him, and maybe what had taken place last night was a game… a pretty damned confusing one.

"How long did you go out with her?"

"I don't know. I didn't keep track. Does that change whatever you felt last night, because you sure had me fooled."

"I wasn't trying to trick you," she said. "I've just been trying to find you for a very long time and I needed you to know," she paused as if choosing her words carefully. "I needed you to know I cared."

She wasn't pretending, she hadn't lied. He held her. "I'm sorry we lost time, I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she pushed against him with her small hands trying to break free. There were tears in her eyes as she said, "You're going to regret it."

He let her go, wondering if it was some sort of threat or ultimatum. "I'm a little confused here, Julie. You want to do this or not?"

"Umm…" Her eyes clouded over with tears again. "I wasn't on the pill that last time we were together."

Funny, she'd bring it up now as if it mattered. "Well fine, we'll use protection next time. We can go away for the weekend. Hell, I don't even have a job yet. We've got all the time in the world." He drew her near to himself again. "You're free tonight, aren't you?"

"Free?" she mumbled. "I'm never free, honey."

_More games_, he thought. Julie pulled away slightly murmuring, "I should kick Robin out and have you come stay with me."

"Robin lives with you?" he asked. "I just thought she didn't drive." He caressed her shoulders. "I'd like you to come stay with me tonight."

He kissed her lightly on the mouth,

"I bet you would," she murmured.

"Is that a yes?"

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Not yet."

"I don't understand?" He drew away. "That time of the month?"

"Not quite," she said. "C'mon, let's go back."

She took him by the hand and led him back to the small bungalow where Maggie and Chris stayed. He followed her in through the front door, still holding her hand, he didn't want to let go.

Julie walked into the kitchen and looked out the back window to see Maggie was outside with the others and she didn't have Amanda with her. Donovan thought she would head for the back door, but instead she turned to him.

"Umm… I have to tell you something."

"No, I have to tell you something." He took both her hands in his and whispered in her ear. "I still love you."

"C'mon, follow me." She held one of his hands and started to lead him down a darkened hallway.

Was she leading him into Maggie and Chris' room? He hesitated by the bathroom door. "Where are you taking me?"

"CJ's room," she smiled.

"I think you'd better wait til we get to my hotel room." He reached out for her again. "Go tell Robin happy birthday, but you have to leave with me right away. It's urgent."

"C'mon, quit fooling around," she pulled away from him, guarding her neck from his kisses. She stopped in front of another door, closed. And turned the handle, then said to him, "Wait."

He watched her go in the room, turn on a small light. She reappeared in the doorway. "Okay, come in. I want you to meet someone."

"I met him already," he thought of CJ whom had withdrawn from him earlier.

"Shh," Julie kissed him on the cheek again, and motioned for him to follow just as Robin appeared at the other end of the hall. He drew away from Julie and said to Robin, "Hey."

"Hi," the girl replied, then went into the kitchen.

Julie tugged at his arm, then left him in the doorway and stepped farther into the room.

"C'mon," she whispered, and then turned on a Winnie the Pooh Night Light on top of the changing table next to a crib with matching print. Julie stood at the side of the crib. She waved Donovan over. He stood beside her and looked down in the crib where a child much smaller than the little blonde boy he'd seen earlier slept. This one was dressed in a pink sleeper and had dark hair. The baby lay on her stomach sucking away at nothing.

Donovan tried to guess. If CJ was just over a year old, that would've given Maggie and Chris to have another child, although he hadn't been introduced to this one in the four hours that he'd been here. Besides that, either Maggie or Chris had brown hair.

He looked at Julie, and then down at the baby again, somehow not believing this was happening. It seemed too good to imagine. He'd lost his son to the Visitors and this little girl could easily pass for a sibling.

"Who is she?" he finally said.

"Guess," Julie whispered, lifting the baby up, cradling her in her arms. She sat with her in the rocking chair.

"I don't want to play games anymore," he said.

"Well, look at her," she was saying. "Look at her face, Mike. Who does she look like?"

The baby stirred and started to whimper. Julie stroked her hair then glanced at Donovan.

He crouched low beside them as the little girl cried.

"But, it's not time yet," Julie whispered and drew her up against her shoulder. Finding her fist seemed to satisfy her momentarily. Eyes opened… beautiful green eyes like Sean. Donovan couldn't keep his own from watering. The baby squawked again. Julie looked at Donovan, as if expecting him to say something.

"What's her name?" was just one of the questions raging through his mind. The other was if he was listed as her father on the birth certificate.

"Amanda," Julie said. "Look, I know this is sudden, but I'm going to ask you to step out now. I'll bring her out in a while."

"What?

"I need to nurse her. I shouldn't have picked her up. She's not going to back down."

"Well, I'll stay."

"Not this time."

"Well how long will it be?"

"In a bit, Donovan."

He reached for the door handle and exited out into the hall.

#

The others had already gathered in the kitchen and Maggie was serving the food when Donovan reached the living room.

"Where's Julie?" Maggie asked.

"Busy." He sat on the couch, trying to avoid eye contact with the others who seemed to all be looking at him. Fearing he'd be bombarded with a million questions he was just beginning to ask himself now, he didn't want to be there with them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kyle asked, coming into the living room with a paper plate on a wicker holder.

"No, I'm not hungry." It wasn't true, he hadn't eaten since this morning, but his nerves were on edge. He wished Julie hadn't made him leave the way she did. He stared straight ahead, biting his lip.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

He shrugged. "How are you, Robin? How many birthdays is it now?"

"Twenty-one," she answered, taking a seat in the easy chair. "How many for you, Mike?" She opened a can of grape soda which made a ksh sound. The purple drink fizzed around the rim and Robin was careful not to spill it as she brought it to her lips. CJ was at her knees, grubby little hands reaching for her plate.

"CJ, leave Robin alone," Maggie called from the kitchen as Robin pushed one of the probing hands away.

"How old is that one?" Donovan asked, still trying to distract any questions from being asked about his own child.

"Almost two now," Maggie answered, scooping up her son. Even at his protest she whisked him off and snapped him into a white plastic high chair in the kitchen. Donovan wondered why the others weren't eating outside. The weather was fine for mid May.

"Julie get rid of you?" Tyler came and sat next to him.

"She requested that I leave, yeah," he said, hoping it didn't sound like she was mad at him.

"The kid can be demanding."

"She's spoiled," Robin said simply.

Donovan forced a grin. "I only got to see about five minutes of her. I thought maybe CJ had a kid sister. Julie didn't say much of anything before… A-Amanda got upset and then it became… obvious."

"And she kicked you out," Tyler added.

"What do you think of her?" Maggie smiled.

"From what I can tell, she looks like her brother."

"That must mean she looks like you, huh?"

"Well, I hate to be proud and all… but yeah."

"You mean conceited," Tyler corrected. "I bet Julie asked you where you've been all this time."

"Yeah, we had that conversation." He wondered if he'd get the same grilling from them.

"And?" Maggie asked.

"I was in New York, and you don't have to tell me she checked. We already had that conversation. It's redundant." He got up, thinking if he did eat, then it would be a distraction for them to ask more questions. The only person he really wanted to talk to right now was in the other room, and at this point, knowing that Robin lived with Julie made him think he might not even get a few minutes alone with mother and daughter later.

He started making his plate.


	5. Lost Moments

Amanda had nursed for less than her usual thirty minutes, more concerned with getting her mothers attention with her soft coos. Julie changed her diaper before bringing her out to join the others, and wished that those others would give her and Donovan some space. She found him in the kitchen helping Maggie with dishes. The two were engaged in small talk and Julie cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Maggie smiled at her but said nothing. It was Donovan who went straight for her.

"C'mon." Julie smiled, turned and headed for the front door. He didn't hesitate to follow her. She went out to the wooden porch and sat on the swing which hung by creaky chains. They were alone.

Donovan sat cautiously, and not close to Julie, and she knew more than anything she knew he wanted to have another look at his daughter.

"So," she said. "What do you want to know about her?"

He beamed. "Maggie already answered those questions."

"You couldn't wait for me?" she teased. She watched him as he stared at the baby and scooted closer to him. "You want to hold her?" She placed Amanda in his arms. He didn't say much of anything those first few minutes. Amanda's eyes had went straight to Julie and she knew the baby was uncertain of the "stranger."

"I feel like a heel," he said after a few minutes, still glancing at the baby and not Julie. "I knew it was different that night. I wanted to call you, but I—" he broke off then glanced over at her.

"I don't blame you. You didn't know about her, you didn't know what I was feeling that night."

"Yeah, I did." He traced his finger across Amanda's cheek. Instinctively she turned her mouth to suck. Donovan smiled.

"Better wash your hands first," Julie said.

He drew his finger back. "Where do you live?"

"Um, a few blocks away," she said softly.

"A few blocks away and I waited all morning, I could've walked."

"Waited for what?" she asked. "You had no idea?"

"I knew I couldn't wait to see you again, after what you said last night."

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave town."

He drew a breath, annoyed. "I came here to look for a job, Julie. I had to get away from New York."

"Why, something wrong with New York? You know I was in Manhattan last month visiting my mom?"

"Don't tell me that." He sounded disappointed. "I had an apartment there."

"Where?" she asked.

He pulled Amanda against himself. "Did you bring her with you?"

"She'd starve otherwise."

"Oh."

Julie smiled.

"Well don't you work? I mean… how do you manage?"

She shook her head, not wanting to cause him worry. She wouldn't share the real reason why she couldn't work. "I'm on maternity leave."

"For how long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just don' think she's ready for daycare. She's a little young for that."

"How do you manage?" He repeated the question and she didn't want to remind him about the monetary reward that came with winning a Nobel Prize, or lead him to think that she needed him to support her financially.

"Robin helps me."

"Does she work?"

She knew he probably wondered if he'd have time to spend with her and Amanda without Robin there.

"Mmm hmm."

"Tonight?"

"You want to come home with us?" She grinned, knowingly. "I heard you were staying in a motel. I'll bet that'll get expensive before too long."

"No, no, no. I wouldn't rush into things yet. I'm fine. I've got a couple job interviews lined up."

"You have a car?"

"A rental."

She gave him a questioning glance as Amanda brought her fingers to her mouth and started to suck.

"What did you do with your stuff in New York?"

"I didn't have a lot. I was staying with Deniese," he finally admitted.

"You just said you had an apartment." She didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation, but knew it came across that way.

"I don't want you to think there's anything left there, because there isn't."

"How long were you with her?" she probed.

"Too long."

"Why'd you stay then?"

"Why don't we talk about us instead, uh, or this one." He kissed the baby's forehead. Amanda's eyes shifted to focus on him as if for the first time Her little forehead wrinkled. Julie wondered if she was going to cry, but instead she found her hand to suck on again.

"I don't want to stay here for too long." Julie shifted in her seat. "But maybe we should go visit with them for a while then you can come over to my place, have dinner."

"What about Robin?"

"Maggie will bring her home." She stood and motioned for him to follow.


	6. The Invitation

A beautiful white building stood on a hillside overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Julie Parrish pressed her finger against a button on her visor as she pulled her red sports car into the long, windy driveway. Ahead of her a garage door opened. Donovan pulled into the driveway behind her, leaving his Ford Rental parked. Smiling, Julie stepped out onto the slab of grey pavement, stepped around and opened a rear door. Seeing her daughter was fast asleep, she pulled the entire car seat out. It weighed twenty pounds with the baby in it.

"Need any help?" Donovan asked, coming up behind her.

"The diaper bag."

He reached in and grabbed the cloth bag, hoisting it onto his shoulder. Without a free hand, Julie nudged the drivers side and rear door shut with her hip, holding the car seat with both hands. She carried her keys in her mouth.

Approaching the door, Donovan asked, "You sure you don't need anymore help?"

Keys in her mouth, she smiled mumbling, "The door."

He grinned, taking the keys from her mouth and opened the door. Julie wasn't afraid to show off what her wealth had accomplished as they stepped into an open layout kitchen overlooking an extra large living room. Beyond a set of clear double doors was a picturesque view of the Pacific.

Donovan sat the diaper bag on a clean kitchen counter ledge and Julie placed the car seat on a square, wooden coffee table with gold trim.

"She's wore out," she murmured.

"Wanna put her to bed?"

"No not yet." She moved into the kitchen and pulled out a package of meat to defrost as Donovan waited by the counter.

"Nice place," he said. "How long have you been here?"

"About six months," she answered. She'd had her eye on the magnificent four bedroom luxury home since before winning the coveted Nobel for chemistry. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No," he answered, walking over to her. "I want a little of this instead." Arms open wide, he pulled her close.

Julie felt the stubble of his five o'clock shadow as he nuzzled her, rubbing his cheek against hers. She chuckled softly as his lips brushed her skin. She turned slightly away, her eyes on the car seat. It was still.

She'd asked Robin not to come home before nine p.m. and it was just after six.

"I thought I was making you dinner," she said softly.

"I'm okay," he said then kissed her cheek.

She considered returning the gesture, but the day was still young and he certainly wouldn't imply that they should sleep together now, but then again he was planning on leaving later on. She pulled away slightly.

"You should consider moving in with us, Mike."

He grinned at her. "Wouldn't that be sudden?"

"Considering you missed the first three months of your daughter's life… no."

He looked downward, seemed hurt by her bluntness.

"I didn't mean her, I meant for us," he said.

"You wanted to take me back to your motel room last night, didn't you?" She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Amanda was still fast asleep in the coffee table.

"That was different," Donovan said. "You hadn't told me about her."

"Why does she make it different?" Julie asked. "If anything I was hoping you'd want to be around more."

"You already said that. I'm not skipping town again, I promise." He crossed the room to stand in front of her. She leaned back against the couch.

"How long do you plan to stay in that motel? Can you afford to get an apartment?"

"It'd be cheaper than staying in the motel."

"It'd be a waste of money," she said. "I have an extra room. Why don't you stay here, I mean if you need your space you can have the room and I won't charge you rent."

He chuckled, softly. "And how long do you think that would last?"

"What?" she hissed. "You don't have any faith in us getting back together?"

"It wasn't what I meant." He sat next to her. "I meant how long do you think it'd last me in my own room instead of yours." He touched her chin, fingers rough and warm.

She grinned. "It depends on how eager you are to be waken up at all hours of the night by her." She nodded at the car seat.

"It wouldn't be any different if we'd stayed together and been married. You always said you wanted at least two children if I remember correctly." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How much do you remember?" she murmured, jerking herself back out of his reach.

"All of it." He caressed her hand.

She reasoned that he didn't intend to go any farther now, not out here. She squeezed his hand. "Maybe you should um… go get your things and stay here tonight."

"The rooms paid for this evening." His eyes were intent on hers.

"Maybe you'll get a refund."

"It probably doesn't matter," he said.

"Why don't you go get your things then? We'll wait for you."


End file.
